


12 destiel drabbles/ficlets

by huntersandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersandangels/pseuds/huntersandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>compilation of the destiel drabbles/ficlets I wrote for tumblr's SS exchange back in December (thus the Christmas-themed ones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

There were a lot of things that annoyed Dean while living his suburban life but he hated nothing more than birds.

  
Those stupid, obnoxious, hope crushing creatures.

Whenever he heard a flapping sound behind him, his heart jumped in his chest and expectations rose by their own volition.

  
And every single time he turned around, withholding his breath, there'd be a bird there crumbling down his dreams.

  
For that, he loathed them.

  
He wanted to pluck their feathers out one by one and erase any wing sound that wasn't Castiel returning to him


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

There was a tale Cas once heard of a unique butterfly that fell so passionately in love with an exquisite bright flame that willingly went to its death just to feel the heat of its embrace.

It puzzled him back them. But now, that Dean was buried deep inside him, making him feel like he was wholly on fire, experiencing the magic of someone owning him completely, being within him in every way possible, enveloping him, Castiel finally understood why the butterfly would sacrifice itself for just an instance of this glorious moment when two beings become one.

It dawned on him that for the very first moment he touched Dean's soul in Hell he has been the butterfly and Dean has been his flame.

Oh Heavens, what an amazing fire they made as they burned...


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

****

 It was one of those rare occasions between hunts where the boys got a chance to take a breath just for a while. Sam was out for a run and Dean entertained himself with some day time TV.

Flap of wings echoed in the room and a friendly voice extended the familiar greeting “Hello Dean” Yep, Dean’s day was definitely getting better

“Good morning Cas” he said cheerfully.

“Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I wanted or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” Cas asked with a straight face.

Dean shifted uncomfortably “Emmm… What?” he asked puzzled.

Cas pretended not to hear it and walking towards Dean continued “I’m looking for someone to share an adventure that I’m arranging, and it’s very difficult to find anyone”.

Frustration took hold of Dean “oh, man! One day, just one day of peace and quiet, it that too much to ask?”

Cas took a step back, remaining silent but Dean caught a glimpse of regret in his eyes. He threw his hands in the air, surrendering

“Hey, never mind! Quiet is overrated anyway. Lay it on me Cas. What’s wrong?”

Cas quirked his lips “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit”.

Realisation hit Dean instantly. His whole body relaxed and he threw his head back and burst out laughing.

As soon as he was able to speak again he placed a hand gently on Cas’ shoulder and said tenderly “Cas, you’re a feathery, little nerd, you know that?”

Cas tilted his head “No, I was not previously aware, but I am now” Dean snorted.

Cas locked his eyes with Dean “Will you maybe be interested in accompanying me in this adventure Dean?” he asked hesitantly but not being able to hide the hope in his voice.

Dean ignored the lump in his throat and not breaking eye contact squeezed his shoulder a bit tighter “You’ll always find a companion in me for your every adventure Cas” he stated.

Cas beamed at him and nodded. 

****


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Sam's already asleep.

Dean envies him a little. He wishes he was able to shut his eyes and not be filled with the horror that occupies his memories.

Communicating his experiences hasn't helped as much as everyone said it would.

So he spends another sleepless night, keeping himself busy, trying to keep his eyelids from closing.

Cas appears out of nowhere, startling him.

They lock gazes; they don't speak; it's been a while since words were necessary between them.

Cas walks up to him and takes the laptop out of his hands, placing it on the night stand. He disposes of his clothes and crawls underneath the covers.

Dean lets him; he scoots over to accommodate him.

Cas wraps a hand around Dean's waist and moves him closer, letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck. He places a tender kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Sleep Dean" he whispers "I'll watch over you".

Dean lets out a sigh, holds tighter and sleeps.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

They don't really celebrate Christmas, they just enjoy a quiet, relaxing evening and a chance to drink some eggnog.

Sam is in charge of making it. He claims that if it was up to Dean they'd drink just plain rum right out of the bottle.

Dean just shrugs at that and returns his attention on the TV. For all his protest about being the sappiest chick flick of the last century he seems intensely focused on it.

Cas watches it with fascination. Dean steals a few glances to catch his reactions.  They sit really close, their hands near enough to touch but not actually touching.

The movie is about to roll credits as the narrator's voice fills the room: "They don't say 'I love you'; they don't have to. Just because it is unspoken doesn't mean it isn't there..."

As the end sign flashes on the screen Dean gently brushes his thumb against Cas' fingers. He doesn't know what possesses him to do that.

Well, okay, that's a lie.  He damn well knows why; he's just too stone sober to justify how in the hell he found the nerve to actually do it.

He doesn't dare look at Cas. For all his bravery, to this he's terrified. He holds his breath and waits. He can feel Cas' eyes on him, assessing the gesture.

Just as Dean is about to lose his nerve and retract Cas shifts his palm upwards and entwines their fingers.

Dean let's the breath he was holding out and gives a light squeeze. They stay like that for a while (fingers lock gently together, faces looking at everywhere but each other and somehow it doesn't feel awkward; it feels right) until they hear Sam coming.

"Here" Sam says handing them the drinks. They take it mumbling a quiet thank you.

"What are we drinking to?" Sam asks.

Dean looks up at him, then slowly at Cas, his eyes lingering there for a second & answers

"To things that we don't say"


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

****

If you have asked Dean a moment ago about his worse nightmares he would have told you that he had already lived them. More than once.

But standing on that door step right now, he can’t help but reconsider.

He thinks he might have been sucked in some kind of portal and he’s now trapped in SantaVille. Or that maybe Christmas threw up all over his living room.

His eyes hurt from the blinking lights. Colours flash before him, green, red, blue, yellow.

There’s a giant Christmas tree leaning under the weight of the ornaments. Ribbon bows are tied on the curtains, the door knobs, even the chairs. Poinsettias placed all around. There’s even a friggin’ plastic, blown-up, red-noses reindeer on a corner. Stalkings hang in the wall.

And an angel, his angel, in the middle of the room, covered in tinsel, filling jars with sugar sticks, spearmint leaves, candy canes and chocolates.

Can angels get possessed? Can the Christmas spirit, being a spirit and all, possess you? Does holly water help?

Cas senses his presence and walks hesitantly towards him.

He opens his arms to the room and asks with a shy, goofy smile “Do you like it Dean?”

Dean sighs and closes the distance between them.

He cups Cas’ cheek and leaves a quick, soft kiss on his lips.

He nods. “Yeah, Cas. I love it”

****


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Cas wants to bake cookies.

Sam wants to help.

Dean wants to blow his brain's out but after giving it a quick thought he decides against it.

When they force him to participate and has no way out, he reconsiders it; but he knows not to fight a losing battle anyway so he gives in.

He puts his foot down when it comes to ingredients though.

No brown sugar, no 'I-can't-believe-you're-not-butter' butter, no mutated anything.

If he has to suffer through this, they're going with the 'screw-healthy'/'you're-so-delicious-I'll-devour-you-whole-till-there's-no-crumb-left' cookies.

So they compromise and they settle.

For the most part.

Until Sam bolts out of there, fed up with watching them alternating between making goo goo eyes at each other and arguing, and back to making goo goo eyes at each other, all in 1.4 seconds.

The plan was to make cookies.

How it came from that, to Cas being sprawled across the kitchen table with Dean inside him, licking icing from his chest...just... don't ask...

 


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Castiel has seen Dean's soul. He has held it in his hands and woven its cracks; even battered and bruised, it was exquisite!

Castiel still sees Dean's soul. He sees the spark as he smiles and the sunlight hits his green orbs, he sees the flame and the passion when Dean fights.

He didn't let himself think about his body before. And even though tonight he finally saw Dean in all his naked glory, he still didn't get the chance to really take in the sight in the midst of heat.

The new sensations were too overwhelming for him to focus.

He felt the soft,silk skin;he mapped it with his fingers and lips and tongue the same way Dean did his, but he went with touch rather than sight.

But now, that Dean is calm and sated and asleep and the moon peers from behind the slightly drawn curtain and dimly lights the room, Castiel can observe.

He can stare at Dean’s rich brows, his long, thick eyelashes, the soft wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, his sharply defined nose and cheekbones, the scattered freckles across his face, his rose lips, puffy from the kisses he left there.

He can let his gaze travel downwards, marvelling Dean’s broad shoulders, his hairless, almost pale chest and brown nipples.

He can follow the additional freckles lower to his stomach, hard and strong but not overdeveloped;

to the arch of his legs, to thigh muscles straining under the skin; to knees and calf and shins and ankles, all well built. All extraordinary!

Castiel now understands the fascination sculptors and painters have for details.

What he doesn’t understand though is the lack of imperfections in art.

Castiel believes that perfection lies in flaws. In the combination of the cuts and bruises and scars that tint Dean’s body and soul, along with his best traits, all of which make him… Dean.

From all his Father’s creations, Castiel consider Dean to be His masterpiece.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

It was a warm,spring night. Sam was sleeping in the back-seat of the Impala. Dean and Cas were lying on the grass gazing at the starry sky.

Dean was drinking his beer quietly while Cas was telling him about constellation myths.

He told him about the Pleiades; how Zeus transformed them first into doves and then into stars to save them from Orion's obsessive love.

He told him about Taurus; the form Zeus took to woo Europa and how he put its shape in the sky after he succeeded in making her his.

He told him about the Ursa Major, the beautiful princess Callisto, Zeus’ lover, who was turned into a bear by a jealous Hera and how Zeus had to finally intervene and place her high up in the sky to keep her safe.

Dean listened intensely the whole time but without uttering a word.

The stories were fascinating, a mixture of adventure and love, along with pain & loss. In many ways he felt he could relate.

When Cas finished his last story, Dean finally spoke. 

His voice was quiet and soft but the bitterness of the words were evident in it

“Love sucks Cas! It makes you irrational, vulnerable, weak. It makes you susceptible to hurt. Love breaks you. And when you’re broken and cursed you can’t do nothing but break everything you touch in return. Love kills you slowly, minute by minute. Why fall in love?”

Cas’ answer came with no hesitation “Because if there’s anything worth dying for, Dean, this is it”.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

They're in a hug stance; Dean's arms are wrapped around Cas' waist while he has both of his arms around Dean's shoulders. He rests his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

There's no distance between their bodies; no distance between their hearts either.

Dean is skilled from experience. Cas' movements deflect the grace he has within him.

They follow the music, bodies attuned to each other.

Dean leads the dance. Cas follows.

This dance is no different from living and fighting alongside him.

Cas relinquish control; he places himself in Dean's hand.

It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of trust.

He has faith in Dean and the path he chooses to lead them.

He would lay his life in Dean's feet anyday. He'll make him understand somehow that he is worthy of this and so much more.

He will eliminate his fears and regrets.

He will make him realise that his touch doesn't corrupt, that Castiel's willingness to sacrifice himself for him doesn't diminish his angelic status; it just lifts it to higher levels.

And when the day comes to meet the end, they will go out with no regrets, because they would have chosen to live and fight and dance.

And most importantly, they will have loved and be loved in return. 


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Cas had expected Dean to be furious at him for ignoring his shouts, for not stepping back, but even in his current state, with his diminished angelic capacity, Cas still remained a fighter.

He had been a soldier for millennia and he was never one to quit before the battle was over; even more so, when Dean's life was at stake.

He was prepared for Dean's lashing out; he was waiting for his lecture on how he was being reckless and endangering himself.

What he could have never predicted was for Dean to shove him inside the motel room, clasp his palm around his neck and kiss him!

Dean’s lips smashed against his. As he gasped in shock, Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth with force.

After that, it was all a hard clasp of teeth and tongue. It lasted for a second, or an eternity; Cas really couldn’t tell.

As abruptly as it started, it surely stopped.

Dean let go.

He pointed his finger right in Cas’ face and growled “Don’t you dare do that to me again, you hear me? Never again! ”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he turned his back and dashed out.

Cas was left in the middle of the room petrified.

He slowly raised his fingers and touched his lips. He felt them wet and swollen.

Cas smiled..


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Dean has read enough my mythology to know that the personification of sleep –Hypnos-, is portrayed as a naked, youthful man, with a beard and wings.

He knows that the body he holds in his arms this very moment is not really Castiel. It’s Morpheus, taking his shape, coming to haunt his dreams with his most repressed desires.

He knows he’s being asleep, because awake he would never let his fingers ruffle that hair tenderly; he would never touch that cheek lightly and he would never leave lazy morning kisses on those lips.

He knows he would never dare let himself show this much affection and wear his heart on his sleeve.

He knows that he would never hear himself say out loud the “I love you, Cas” that he now whispers in the ear of the form next to him as he tugs it closer.

The “I love you too, Dean” though doesn’t come from the figure in front of him.

It comes from somewhere above.

Dean jerks his eyes open and sees Castiel looking down at him, wearing the softest smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own  
> trying to figure out how ao3 works so if something seems off I'm entirely to blame


End file.
